A secret past
by Skovko
Summary: Seth and Evelyn have been together for a year but she has managed to keep out of the public eye until now when a picture of them kissing has surfaced. Shortly after her past comes kicking down their door. Two strangers are suddenly in their apartment and she turns into a fighter and a murderer, leaving Seth to realize he doesn't know anything about her past.
1. The past comes crashing in

Seth was sitting in the kitchen with his coffee looking at his phone. He couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing. There was a picture out there of him and Evelyn together. Although they had been together for around a year and even were living together in an apartment on the third floor, this had never happened before. She had made sure of that.

He thought back to when they first met. He had put in a lot of time and effort to convince her to take a chance on him. Normally women flocked around him due to his fame but with her it was the other way around. His fame scared her away. She didn't wanna be known to the public.

He learned quickly that she wasn't gonna be shown off as a trophy. She never even wanted to go out to eat. The public eye was no place for her and if he wanted to be with her, he had to accept that. And so he had, just as she had accepted that he was in the public eye. He was sad that he couldn't show her off to the world. He wanted everyone to know how happy she made him but he had accepted it. It wasn't like she was embarrassed of him. She just didn't want to be known by anybody. However, now a picture was out there. It was taken the day before when they were in his car. They had been waiting at a red light and she had leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Someone had gotten the kiss on camera.

She entered the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink top. She was so beautiful.

"Put a shirt on," she said, giggled and threw a t-shirt at him.  
"Why? I thought you liked me half naked like this," he said.  
"I do but right now I need coffee and you're distracting me," she said.  
"Making you horny, eh?" He asked and chuckled.  
"You know it," she said and poured a cup of coffee.  
"Look at this," he said and handed her his phone.

She looked at the picture and the look on her face changed.

"Shit!" She said.  
"Relax. It's just a picture. People were bound to find out at some point," he said.  
"You don't get it," she said and hurried to the window, looking down.

His eyes followed her, not understanding what was wrong.

"Fuck, they're already here," she said.  
"Who's here?" He asked.

She hurried to the kitchen door, closed it and locked it. She ran back to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed two big kitchen knives.

"Evelyn? You're kind of scaring me," he said.

She looked at him.

"You know how I once said there are things in my past I can't tell you about? Well, those things have caught up with me now," she said.  
"What is it?" He asked.

They both turned their heads as they heard someone enter the apartment. He felt guilty for unlocking the door this morning while she was in the shower.

"Do you know how to use a knife?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.  
"Just be my backup in case it's needed and don't hit me with it," she said and handed him a smaller knife.

Someone tried opening the door to the kitchen.

"Evelina? Are you in there?" A voice sounded.  
"Evelina?" Seth whispered.  
"Not now, Seth," she whispered back.  
"You know we're coming in there one way or another so why not make it easy on yourself?" The voice sounded from the other side.  
"What if they have guns?" Seth asked.  
"They don't. Guns make too much noises. They wouldn't make it out of the building before any of the neighbours would call the police," she answered.

Seth jumped back at the sound of someone trying to kick down the door. He started hyperventilating, clearly scared.

"Fuck," she muttered and slapped him.

His breathing returned to normal.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Okay, so trust that I'll get us out of this alive, okay?" She said.

He nodded again.

"I love you, Seth," she said and kissed him.  
"I love you too," he said.

She walked over to the door. The kicking had stopped. Instead someone was running down the hallway on the other side and slamming their body into the door full force. It didn't break and the person went down the hallway again. She quietly turned the key and stood ready. The person charged down the hallway again. She opened the door just in time so he flew into the kitchen and slammed into the table full force with his stomach first, knocking the wind out of himself. He fell to the floor gasping for air.

Another man entered too and a fight broke out between him and Evelyn. Seth was standing with his back against the wall, holding the knife tight, feeling surprised to see that she could actually fight. He let out a little scream as she managed to get behind the man and slit his throat. He fell to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Seth yelled.  
"Not now, Seth," she said as she grabbed the other man on the floor.

She put one of the knives to his throat while searching his pockets. She took out a syringe.

"A syringe, huh?" You really need it to be that quiet?" She asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Okay, let's see what we're working with here," she said and put the syringe to his neck.

He didn't move or say anything.

"Okay, it's a transquilizer then," she said.  
"How can you be so sure?" The man finally spoke.  
"Because you don't seem to care. If this stuff was to kill you, you would at least have tried talking your way out of it. So he wants me alive. Why?" She asked.  
"He wants to talk to you," the man answered.  
"We both know he doesn't just talk. He wants to be the one who kills me, right?" She asked.  
"Probably. My orders were to bring you to him. What happens after that, I have no idea," he answered.  
"And where is he?" She asked.  
"I'm not telling you," he answered.

She pressed the knife further down, breaking his skin a bit. He let out a whelp.

"I tell you what. You tell me where he is and I'll give you 30 minutes head start to get out of here and warn him. That's a better deal than your friend here got. Take it or leave it," she said.  
"Okay, okay. He's in the old warehouse where you used to hang out with him back then," he said.  
"Feeling nostalgic, I see. I should have figured," she said.

Without warning she slit his throat.

"What are you doing? You promised to let him go," Seth said.

She got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Seth, I need you to focuse now. They know where we live. That picture you showed me gave us away. As a famous person you're easy to google so they found me. This is why I wanted to stay out of the public eye," she said.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm still the woman you know and love and a little more," she answered.  
"A little more? Explain!" He demanded.  
"My real name is Evelina but I changed it to Evelyn. My parents were murdered when I was a child and the murderer took me with him to be his personal slave. He would beat me on a daily basis and make me do all kinds of things for him. One day after many years in torture, I killed him and ran away," she said.  
"So who's after you then?" He asked.  
"His son Tarik. He and I used to have a thing. He fell in love with me when I was a teenager and he used to take me out to the warehouse. I convinced him to train me to fight and use knives. He didn't know I had a secret motive to it. I broke his heart in two ways when I murdered his father and left him," she answered.

Seth tried to process what he had just learned.

"I don't even know you," he said.  
"Yes, you do. You know who I am today and I'm more than willing to tell you all about who I used to be, but right now we need to get out of here," she said.  
"I'm not going with you," he said.  
"Seth, they know where we live. When these two don't return with me, Tarik will send more men. They won't care that I'm not here anymore. They will torture you and kill you. At least let me protect you," she said.  
"What have you gotten me into?" He asked.  
"You can hate me and blame me all you want, but I need to get you to safety first. If you don't wanna come with me, that's fine, but at least let me drive you somewhere safe," she said.

He nodded, knowing he didn't have many choices. She grabbed the carkeys and they left the apartment together.


	2. Cottage

She drove to a cottage out in the country.

"What is this place?" He asked.  
"This is my safe house. I always knew I would have to use it someday," she answered.

They left the car and walked to the front door. She unlocked it and they walked inside. He let himself fall down on the couch and let out a loud sigh.

"You can stay here till it's over. You'll be safe here," she said.  
"Till what's over? Till you kill him or till he kills you?" He asked frustrated.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"And what if he kills you? What about me then?" He asked, starting to get angry.  
"Then nothing. He will only come for you as long as I'm alive. If he gets me, then it's all over. You can go home and keep living your life," she answered.  
"Go home? There are two dead bodies in our apartment," he said.  
"Probably not anymore. Tarik will have figured out by now that I won first round and he's good at cleaning up his mess," she said.

He got up from the couch and started pacing up and down the floor.

"Why? Why would you start a relationship with me when you knew this could happen?" He asked.  
"Don't do this to me, Seth. I tried so hard to keep you abay, remember? You're the one who refused to give up and hunted me down for ages until I finally gave up," she answered.

He walked over to her.

"Truth be told, I'd probably do it again," he said.  
"If things go as I want them to, you can start hunting me down again tomorrow," she said, trying to make him smile.  
"If this is the last time I see you..." He started.

He cut off his own words as he grabbed her arms and kissed her hard. She could feel his anger and frustration but also his desperation. She felt the same things too. His hands went quickly for her jeans, opening them and dropping them to her knees together with her panties. He spun her around and bent her over the table. He dropped his own pants and boxers to his knees as well and forced his dick inside her. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her hard. He turned all his anger into fucking her and she screamed out loud as he made her cum. He followed shortly after. He spun her around again and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not losing you. I can't lose you," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
"I'll do whatever I can to make it back here to you," she said.  
"I'm coming with you," he said firmly.  
"I can't drag you further into this mess," she said.  
"It wasn't a suggestion," he said.

She sighed and thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, I can work with this. I got an idea but you're not gonna like it," she said.  
"I'll do whatever it takes as long as it means I'm not losing you," he said.  
"How much beating can you handle?" She asked.


	3. Lead well, live well

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him.

He looked nervous.

"As ready as I can be," he answered.  
"You don't have to do this. You can still walk away," she said.

He took her hand.

"I knew you were the one the moment I laid eyes on you. That's why I spent so long chasing after you. I refused to let you slip through my fingers. I still refuse that," he said.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you so much," she whispered.  
"I love you too," he said.

She opened the car door.

"How are you gonna get in there?" He asked.  
"There's a broken window in one of the bathrooms. No one knows about it but me," she answered.  
"How do you know about it?" He asked.  
"Because I broke it," she answered.  
"Of course you did," he said and chuckled a bit.  
"I needed a way to escape if it was ever necessary. I never imagined I would use it to go back in there," she said.

She stepped out of the car and closed the door. She sighed as he drove towards the warehouse. She didn't like this plan even though it was her plan. She didn't want to see him get hurt because of her.

She ran through the darkness and found the broken window. She lifted herself up and pushed her body through it. Everything was quiet on the other side. She silently lowered herself down on the floor. She opened the door and made her way out into the warehouse.

"Hey hey, let me go!" Seth yelled as two men forced him into the warehouse.

They threw punches at him and he tried to protect his face as much as he could.

"Let him go," a voice spoke.

They pushed him forward and a man appeared before him.

"Seth Rollins," he said.  
"Tarik, I presume," Seth said.  
"That's me. Where is Evelina?" Tarik asked.  
"How should I know?" Seth asked back.

Tarik looked at Seth for a few seconds before continueing.

"If she's not here with you, what brings you here?" He asked.  
"For starters, the two dead men in my apartment," Seth answered.  
"They're not there anymore," Tarik said.  
"Oh... thanks. Anyway, if I deliver Evelyn to you, will you let me walk away with my life intact?" Seth asked.  
"Why would you do that for me?" Tarik asked.  
"I don't wanna be a part of this. And the truth is that I was planning on leaving her anyway. If you can take her off my hands that easy, I won't complain," Seth answered.

Tarik was quiet for a few seconds, thinking Seth's words through, and then he suddenly started laughing.

"You're alright, Seth," he said.

Seth smiled.

"Leave us," Tarik said.

The two men left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Come sit down and let's talk this through," Tarik said and motioned towards a table.

Seth followed him to the table and sat down on a chair.

She had taken the door in the opposite end of the room and she was slowly making her way towards Seth and Tarik, careful not to make any sound. Tarik had his back towards her. She locked eyes with Seth. He was ready. She walked as close as she dared and nodded at him.

"Do you still love her after all this time?" Seth asked.  
"A part of me will always love her, I guess, but I also hate her with all my guts for what she did to my father," Tarik answered.  
"I get that. What do you wanna do to her?" Seth asked.  
"I wanna make her scream in pain for so long until her voice finally dies out and then I'll kill her," Tarik answered.

A little smirk came across Seth's face.

"You know, I often make her scream till her throat is soar," Seth said.  
"Yeah? I didn't think you had it in you after what I read about you," Tarik said.  
"Only difference is that I make her scream in pleasure," Seth said.

He grabbed the table and pushed it upwards towards Tarik's face. It took Tarik completely by surprise. She ran towards them and jumped on Tarik's back. He screamed and threw her over his shoulder, slamming her down into the ground.

"Shit, Evelyn," Seth said.  
"The door..." Evelyn said while gasping for air.

Seth ran to the door and pushed all his weight up against it, keeping it shut while the two men from before tried to push it open from the other side.

"Hurry Evelyn, I can't hold it forever!" He yelled at her.

She got to her feet fast and delivered a solid kick to Tarik's face. He went down. She was fast behind him, putting a knife to his throat. He stopped moving.

"You're really gonna kill me, sugar?" He asked.  
"You know, I always hated when you called me that," she said.  
"You seemed to like it back then," he said.  
"I pretended to like a lot of things. You, being one of them. I couldn't stand you. All those times I had to be around you, kiss you, fuck you. I hated every moment of it. I only used you to learn how to fight and get the hell away from you," she said.  
"You're making me angry, sugar," he said.

Without warning she slit his throat. She let go off his body and he fell to the ground. His hands went up to his throat, trying to stop the blood, while he was gasping for air.

"You're never calling me sugar again!" She hissed.

She watched him bleed out on the ground until his body gave up fighting.

"Seth, get over here!" She yelled.

Seth let go off the door and hurried towards her. The two men came stumbling through the door. They looked at Tarik on the floor and then at her.

"Which one of you is the new leader?" She asked.  
"That will be me," one of the men spoke.  
"I haven't seen you before. You must have come around after I left," she said.  
"I've only been with them the past three years," he said.  
"And already named as the new leader? Impressive," she said.  
"I have double as many kills as any of the others," he said.  
"Makes sense then. Now... do we have a problem with each other?" She asked.  
"None that I can think of," he answered.  
"Good," she said and dropped the knife.

She took Seth's hand and started to walk towards the men. Seth hesitated.

"It's alright. These are men of their words. Him and I have no issues with each other. It's over now," she said.

He gave her a nervous look but chose to trust her and follow her. They walked over to the men. She reached out her hand. The new leader took it and shook it.

"Lead well," she said.  
"Live well," he said.

They walked through the warehouse and passed several other guards. Everone let them pass without any problems. They got into the car and drove home.

"You weren't kidding," Seth said as he entered the kitchen and saw that everything looked normal.  
"Nope, not one single drop of blood left behind," she said.  
"These guys are good," he said.  
"I know," she said.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.  
"I was so afraid of losing you tonight," he said.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I was afraid too," she admitted.

He pulled his head free off her hair and looked at her.

"I still have a lot of questions," he said.  
"I know and I'm ready to answer them but first..." She said and started opening his pants.  
"You can't just turn on your sexappeal to get out of this," he said.  
"I'm not, but if you don't want me..." She said and slowly started walking away from him.  
"I didn't say that," he said and grabbed her arm to swing her around.

She giggled as he lifted her up and placed her on her back on the kitchen table. He quickly removed her jeans and panties and just as quickly pulled his own pants and boxers down. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders and then pushed his dick inside her. He thrusted into her over and over, never taking his eyes from her face. He reached a hand down between them to play with her clit and it didn't take him long to make her scream in pleasure as he made her cum. Her walls squeezed his dick just right and he came too. He pulled out of her and helped her to her feet. She suddenly started laughing.

"What?" He asked.  
"Just thinking about what you said to Tarik about making me scream," she answered.

He started laughing too.

"I don't know how I got the nerves to speak to him like that," he said.

She walked towards the bedroom and he followed her. They lied down on the bed and she curled up on his arm.

"I was thinking..." she started.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Once you're done getting all the answers, and if you still want me afterwards, maybe I can come along to the next PPV to meet your friends and co-workers and maybe even allowing some pictures to be taken of us together," she said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what the answers might be, I'll always want you. You're stuck with me forever," he said.  
"I like being stuck in this life," she said.


End file.
